legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: String Theory S2 P13/Transcript
(Late at night a few days later, Jack is seen returning home from the hospital as he walks up to his room's door and grabs the knob) Jack: Huh? (Jack finds the door unlocked) Jack: What? I thought I told them to keep this door locked at all times. (Jack opens the door and enters into a pitch black room. He throws his stuff onto his bed when his lamp suddenly turns on, making him realize what's going on) Jack: *sigh* Let me guess...An intervention? (Alex, Erin and Izuku are seen behind Jack sitting on his bed) Alex: Jack, we need to talk about what happened to you. Jack: We don't need to talk about anything. Erin: Yes we do. You almost killed yourself just to win. Jack: And I'd do it again in a heart beat. Erin: You're not GONNA have a heart beat if you do it again! Izuku: She's right Jack. You ALMOST died. Doctors told if we didn't get you to the medical as quickly as we did, you would have died. Jack: I'm not gonna let something like a heart attack keep me down. Alex: Damn it Jack! You're our friend! We've been friends for years now! You should be able to trust us! Why won't you tell us what's wrong!? Jack: Cause its NONE of your business! Erin: Well we are MAKING it our business! Jack: Goddammit, you're just like them! Izuku: Just like who Jack? Tell us! Jack: I swear to god if you ask me that one more time I'll melt your goddamn face right off the bone! You goddamn wannabe hero trash! (All 3 of them go silent) Alex:... So. Its like that. Is it? Erin: *Crosses her arms* You sound just like a Shadow. Jack: That's cause I AM a Shadow! And here I thought I could showed them that I was different... Izuku: Who's them? Jack: My goddamn parents you waste of air! (The group falls silent as Jack turns and slams his fist on his desk) Alex: Your parents? Izuku: What do they have to do with this? (Jack is seen tearing up as he begins to speak) Jack: I come from a family of warriors. Warriors who slaughtered countless innocent lives in the war. My parents wanted me to continue the tradition, to be the Shadow they wanted me to be. I didn't want to and they...They hit me. Erin:..... Alex: Are you...? Jack: They hit me everyday, the moment I got home to the moment I went to sleep. I would always tell you guys those cuts and bruises were from training exercises...But I was lying. (Erin remembers a few times she saw those cuts and him saying it was from training) Jack: The mere thought that I wanted to be a hero, THAT'S what really set my parents over the edge. Izuku: Did they...? Jack: Smashed a goddamn chair over my head when I first brought it up. My mom threw me down the stairs after that. Alex: Jesus. Erin: Jack... Jack: What did you expect!? The son of two shadow warriors who killed so many people, suddenly decided he wanted to be a hero!? HA! Death would be too much of a mercy! Izuku: O-Okay Jack we- Jack: Oh no no no! I'm NOT done! You want to hear me talk!? Well get comfortable, cause I'm letting it AAAAAAAALLL out now! Alex: Jack- Jack: Why don't I start when my dad broke my arm over me getting home late by only one minute?! What about that time they beat me just because I told them about when Izuku beat me in last year's tournament?! WHY DON'T I MENTION THE FACT THAT THEY WANTED ME TO KILL A NEWBORN PUPPY JUST TO PROVE TO THEM THAT I WAS STILL A SHADOW?!? Alex: Jack, calm down! Izuku: You're gonna stress yourself out again! Jack: YOU CALL THIS STRESS!?!? YOU DO NOT KNOW THE MEANING OF THE WORD!!! Erin: Jack please- Jack: YOU ALL THINK YOU'RE STRESSED CAUSE YOU GOTTA LIVE UP TO YOUR PARENTS NAMES OR YOUR IDOLS!?!? WALK A MILE IN MY SHOES AND THEN TALK TO ME ABOUT STRESS!!! Erin: JACK- Jack: WHAT DID I JUST SAY ABOUT INTERRUPTING ME YOU STUPID BITCH!?! (The group goes silent) Izuku: Jack what- Jack: Like you have any room to talk you quirkless little mistake! YOU'RE ONE OF THE REASONS MY PARENTS HATE ME SO MUCH!! Izuku: What...? Jack: You heard me! Not only is being a hero considered one THE worst things even in my parents eyes, but being friends with a powerless little shit like you!? THAT'S 2ND WORST THING!! Izuku: But... But I- Jack: *Points to Alex and Erin* AND YOU TWO!! Erin: What?? Jack: You two are the kids to the man who DESTROY the once proud Shadow Empire, and killed the MIGHTY RULER OF THE OMNIVERSE, EMPEROR ALKORIN!! The mere mention of Seris' name should be a crime worthy of the Death penlity!! So the fact I haven't tried to kill either of you!? OOOOH WHAT A "FUN" DAY THAT WAS!! Alex: Jack, please... Jack: No, I'm done! Now get the hell out before this escalates any further! (The three stand) Erin: Jack....We're- Jack: I swear to god! NO MORE QUESTIONS, LEAVE!! (The three glare before they leave Jack's room. The door slams as the three hear crying coming from his room) Alex: Jesus... Izuku: I... I had no idea.... (The two notice Erin hugging herself as tears fall out her eyes) Alex: Erin?? Erin: Jack's own parents... Did all that stuff to him... Just cause he wanted to be a hero... And cause of us??? Are we to blame for his suffering??? Izuku: Erin... Erin: Jack's always been our friend but.. Being his friend really did all this to him??? Alex: Erin, you know how bad the Shadow's lifestyle is. He's probably just it's next target. Erin: But he never acted this way before! Alex he's being tortured just because of his dream, the dream WE gave him! Izuku: Erin please, it was no one's fault. Erin: ISN'T IT!? Alex and Izuku: !! Erin: Its because of US Jack decided to be a hero in the first place! If we never gave him the idea in the first place, he wouldn't have been torture by his own parents, HIS OWN PARENTS DAMN IT!! It bad enough Omega's own father wanted to kill him, but it to be someone like Jack, who's we've known for so long and didn't have a clue... How can it not be our fault...? Alex: Erin, look at me. (Erin looks at Alex) Alex: The best we can do for him right now is give him support. He's going through a rough time in his life for sure. We can't just stop him from being a hero when he's come so far. Erin: But what about his parents...? Alex: As long as he's with us, they can't get him. We'll help him through this together. Izuku: Yeah, we'll help him no matter what Erin! Erin: Are you sure...? Alex: Positive. Erin: Well... *Wipes her tears* Alright. Alex: Good, now then I'm going to sleep. I think you guys should too. Izuku: Got it. Erin: Yeah... Good night guys... (The trio head to bed. It then cuts to the next morning as Kiro and Ian are seen fixing things up around the warehouse) Kiro: How did we all let this place get so messy in such short time? Ian: No clue. Nothing we can't handle though. Kiro: I guess. (Miles then walks up drinking some coffee) Miles: How's it coming along guys? Kiro: Pretty good actually. Ian: Almost got the place cleaned up. Miles: Well, that's good to- ???: Hey Miles! Miles: Oh god... (One of Omega's kids are seen sitting on Miles' shoulder) ???: What are you doing? Miles: Just working checking on Kiro and Ian... ???: Oh cool! You're those shadow healers! Hi! Ian: Nice to see you uh... You. Kiro: Yeah what's up? ???: I just came to see Miles! Miles: That uhh.....great. Um, where's your father at? ???: Sleeping. Miles: *Thinking* Great...No where around to stop this kid. *Outloud* Um what about Mina? ???: Oh she's with busy. Miles: Busy? With what??? (Over with Mina) Mina: So you're doing what? (Omega is seen growing clumps of Acid) Omega: Trying to feed my kids. What does it look like? Mina: Why are you making them eat your acids? Omega: If it's safe for me to eat, it's safe for them! Mina: You don't know that. The could be poison for them. Omega: Mina their my kids so I know what I'm doing. Mina: Omega as your mother I have to step in! I can't let you feed them that, its too dangerous! (Mina is trying to stop Omega making but then the acid suddenly goes up in the roof creating a big hole) Omega and Mina:..... Oops. (Back with Miles and the others) ???: Cooking. Miles: *Sighs* So... Did you want something? ???: I just wanted to come see you Uncle Miles, that's all! (Miles is seen shocked) Miles: *Thinking* Uncle?!? ???: So what are you doing now? Miles: I'm making myself food. That's all. ???: IS THAT BACON??! Miles: Yeah its my- (The child quickly grabs the bacon, despite it being hot and eats it in one gulp) Miles:.... Breakfast... ???: Hmm! That was sooo yummy! I love bacon! Thanks Uncle Miles! (The Targhul jumps off of Miles' shoulder as he stands disappointed) Miles: Great, back to toast then I guess... (Alex and Izuku are seen with another of Omega's kids) ???: Wow so you REALLY have super strength!? Alex: Yeah something like that. ???: What about those psychic powers of you!? Alex: I get them from my mother! ???: Wow that's so cool! I want super strength and psychic powers! Alex: Well that's- ???: Hey will you bond with me!? Alex: What?! Izuku: Whoa whoa kids I don't think- ???: Hey I wanna bond with him! ???: No I do! Izuku: Kids kids you can't ask someone to bond with you just so you can get super powers. All 3: Awwww! Why!? Alex: First off it's rude, second of all you're only infants. If you take my power at this point it'll overwhlem your bodies and kill you. ???: Aw man he's right. ???: But what about the other kid? (Alex grins) Alex: Oh you can bond with him all you like, I sure as hell don't care. Izuku: Yeah yo- WAIT WHAT?! ???: YAY! BOND WITH ME! ???: NO BOND WITH ME! Izuku: NO YOU CAN'T BOND WITH ME EITHER! ALEX WHY DID YOU SAY THAT!? I WAS TRYING TO HELP YOU!! Alex: Hehe. I'm kidding kids. He's power is also very strong, it could also overwhelm. All 3: Aww! Alex: Man Omega and Mina really need to get these kids desire to bond with everyone under control. (Omega then walks over) Omega: Hey kids. All 4: Daddy! Omega: How are you kids doing? ???: We're just hanging out with Alex and Izuku! ???: What are you doing daddy? Omega: Just checking on things...Charlie. Charlie: Huh?? Alex: You named him? Omega: Oh there's more. We got Charlie, Foxtrot, Zulu and Pearl. Zulu: No way! We got names! Omega: Yep! Pearl: YAY! We got names! Charlie: Now uncle Miles won't be so confused as to what to say when he sees me! Foxtrot: Foxtrot sounds sooo cool! Now I need a cool power! Omega: A cool power? Alex: Your kids want to bond with me or Izuku to get our powers. Omega: Come on kids, we've discussed this... Zulu: We know... Omega: You can still bond with them for a short time though! All 4: Really?! Alex and Izuku: Omega! Omega: Hahaha! Sorry kids but these two don't want to bond. We should respect that. All 4: AWWW! Omega: Don't worry, you'll get a chance though. After all I was able to find someone who was willing to bond with me, even though they didn't know ANYTHING about me. Pearl: Yeah! We'll get our chance! Zulu: One day we'll bond with someone I'm sure! (Omega then sends a telepathic message to the kids) Omega: Just for now, if you decide to bond now don't do it for more than ten minutes. That's how you'll steal their powers and die. All 4: Got it! Alex: Huh? All 4: Nothing! *The 4 run off in different directions* Alex: *Sighs* We're a couple of freaks aren't we Deku? Izuku: Yeah we kinda are. Alex: At least we're not villains like those Puppets. Izuku: Or The Circle. Alex: Yeah. I guess you could say your first experience with The Circle was a...gut busting experience! Omega and Izuku: ALEX! (The 3 burst out laughing) Alex: Well it's not my fault you had such a funny feeling. Izuku: Okay now you're just milking it. Alex: I mean it sure was a comedic way to fall. Omega: Good one. Izuku: ALEX! Alex: Okay okay, I'm done. (The three laugh. It then cuts to Sigma meeting with Romeo and Tango in their nest) Sigma: You know the plan right? Romeo: Yes sir, sneak into the city and find Omega right? Sigma: Exactly. Tango, you got it? Tango: Yes sir. I'm gonna tear that thing to shreds! Sigma: And you know what to do if you find the heroes right Romeo? Romeo: You know it boss! I've been saving up enough Pheromones in my system to really tickle their funny bone! Sigma: Just remember, if you find them don't use the poison gas. We aren't trying to kill anyone right now, this is a scouting mission after all. Romeo: Fine then, more fun for me. Tango: Ah come on boss, can't I just drain one of them of their blood? Sigma: No. Now go, I have other things to deal with. Tango: Fine. Come on Romeo. Romeo: Catch you later Sigma. (The two leave the nest and head from the city, leaving Sigma behind) Sigma: You idiots better find something. Our future depends on the king's execution. TO BE CONTINUED... Category:LOTM: String Theory Category:LOTM: String Theory Season 2 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts